Five Nights At Freddys: Is he Human?
by Underground Corporations
Summary: Mike just got fired and gave up on the pizzeria. Now a new guy takes his place. "Hey is there something wrong with him. What is he doing? Wait a second. HOLY FU..." Follow our protagonist as he goes threw the pizzeria surviving and so much more. NOTE: I'LL NO LONGER BE UPDATING THIS STORY. GO TO MY OTHER STORIES ON MY PROFILE. THEY ARE ALL RELATED TOGETHER.
1. Chapter 1 The New Guy

**This is my second story. I realized my first is very bad so i'm trying a second one. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS. Setting FNAF 2 and FNAF with possible FNAF 3 if it comes out. Characters in story: All animatronics, Mike Schmidt, and Hunter(This does not follow the FNAF storyline, Hunter is my own made up character). Sorry for intro now lets begin.**

DING DONG…. DING DONG….. DING DONG… YAYYYYYYYYYY!

Mike: "Finally its over."(sighing) "Why did I even come here?". Mike got out of his office and started to walk down the hallway. Regardless of the life threatening dangers he just kept on coming back. Mike gave a quick glance to some of the animatronics. He saw all the animatronics are back in their places, ready for the day. Mike didn't know what to do. He thought to himself, "Is this really worth it? Is my success really worth the risk?" Mike just put that thought off to the side and started to walk to the exit. Before he can open it the door opens first and in comes the owner, Mr. Fazbear. His expression as he saw Mike suddenly became of anger.

Fazbear: "Wait, what are you doing here! I thought I told you not to come today!"

Mr. Fazbear said in a loud manner.

Mike: "Wait, but sir you need to know…".

Fazbear: "I DON'T CARE! You shouldn't be in of all the things Mike. To think I thought you were a good employee. Now I see you here. I didn't hire you for this. I want you to get out of here NOW!"

Mike: "What do you mean? You didn't even know I was here in the first place."

Fazbear: "You were doing a good, but you've been doing horrible of keeping well of your self. You always stinked up the place. YOU'RE FIRED! I already have a replacement for you."

In the back of the Pizzeria a loud crash was heard. Followed by a lot of electrical discharges.

Fazbear: "WHAT DID YOU DO!" Mr Fazbear quickly pushed Mike to the side and ran off toward the crash. Mike, not liking what he heard, ran off after him. After catching up to him he saw what he shouldn't have. The Mangle was on the ground twitching with electricity coming off into the ground. Mr Fazbear was on his knees looking at his animatronic. "Do you know how much these cost?" He said almost to the brink of crying. "Just get out. YOU HEARD ME? JUST GET OUT!"

Mike did not want to have to deal with this place anymore so he just walked out. He went outside, and started to walk home. "What the hell just happened? I shouldn't have come today." As just as Mike walked out the front door he saw a car pulling up into the parking lot. Giving a quick glance he noticed the man walked out and started to go inside. "Must be the replacement he was talking. Pfff, he won't last the first night". Mike walked home no longer caring for the Pizzeria.

?:" Ah.. hello, anyone in here? The door was open and I saw someone leaving the building." The stranger kept walking more inside the pizzeria. He came to a stop hearing a familiar voice.

Fazbear: "Oh who are you, you shouldn't be in here." Fazbear came behind a corner suspicious. He had a look on his face full of grievance.

? "I'm the new employee. We talked over the phone for the new night shift. Remember, my name is Hunter."

Fazbear: " Ahh, now I remember. Sorry, sorry. Something just happened. Sorry if I seem a bit off.

Hunter: "It's okay, so can we talk about the job now?

Fazbear: "Sure but the restaurant hasn't opened yet?

Hunter: "I dont care. I just want the job." He gave a little smirk.

Fazbear: "Okay" Mr. Fazbear regained his posture. "This is what you need to know:..."


	2. Chapter 2 The First Night

**Wow 200+ views. Thanks guys I love it. I can't post a chapter every day but now that I have no school for christmas maybe. I love reviews so for the 2 people who reviewed thanks.**

11:30 at Night (3rd POV)

Hunter walked around throughout the restaurant. He actually kind of liked the place even though he never been in it as a child. It was well designed yet there was wires hanging everywhere. He didn't know why but he liked it. He went through every party room just to see the added creepiness to the building. The children drawings made him think of his childhood. That is if he had one.

He eventually walked in the game room to see Balloon Boy. "What do we have here?", he said. He walked over to one side of BB and crouched down to it's level. Hunter then just started to give a blank stare into BB's eyes. "Your not right", Hunter said quietly getting closer. As he looked more it seemed to him that it was trying to not look back. Suddenly he heard the sound of a little beeping. He looked down to his watch to see it's now 11:55. "Well shit".

Hunter walked casually to his office. He sat in his chair and turned on the tablet. He started to look at all the rooms. "What a setup. Why did they need cameras for the vents?" This fact made him ponder a bit. He looked to his side to notice a Freddy helmet. "I wonder..." Just then the clock suddenly chimed 12:00 o:clock. Open hearing he cracked his knuckles and said, "Okay, lets do this". Right away the phone rang.

Hunter: Goddamnit, what is it now?

Phone: Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza!

Hunter: And you are?

Phone: Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path.

Hunter: You still haven't told me who you are.

Phone: Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while.

Hunter: (Slaps himself) I'm an idiot this is a voice message.

Phone: But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...?

Hunter: Wait wait wait wait wait WAIT. What?

Phone: But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you!

Hunter: (At hearing this Hunters confused face suddenly went to being suprised) What do you mean paying them? (Hunter instantly became curious)

(NOT EXACT PHONE GUY MESSAGE HERE) Phone: Uh, now that being said, uh, you're only the third guard to work at that location...uh, the second guy got fired, he was disobeying our... policies, so, hey! Lucky you, right?

Hunter: This reminded him of when he was driving for the first time into the pizzeria. So thats who that was. Ohhhhhhhhhh.

Phone: Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth.

Hunter: The fuck?

Phone: So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them. _cough_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution!

Hunter: (Upon hearing this he looked at his camera until he found the room with a giant box. On the corner of the screen he noticed a "PRESS TO WIND" button. It wasn't winding down so he left it alone.) "I wonder what's in there" , he said with a sarcastic voice.

Phone: You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved!

(Hunter's POV)

Hunter: Upon hearing these lines I gave the phone my "favorite finger"(middle finger) then let it continue.

Phone: You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Hunter: With the phone ending the message I just stared at it. The way I stared at it was scary. I was totally pissed off. Right away I turned on the camera with with frustration and noticed it was already 3 oclock.

I looked around through the cameras to notice that Bonnie was gone. I didn't find him. I put the tablet down, and started to use the flashlight on the vents. I shit my pants then. I saw it coming out of one of the vent on the right. I then cursed and grabbed the Freddy helmet almost dropping it. I was able to put it on as soon as Bonnie got up.

The lights instantly started flickering. I saw bonnie moving right into my eyesight looking at me. Instead of being terrified I was just pissed off. After a few seconds he left and the lights went back to normal.

Hunter: :Da fuck man, DA FUCK!" , I said with an aggressive expression. Looking back at the clock it said 5:10. "Well shit"

Eventually I stopped pouting and went to look back at the cameras. I saw Bonnie in one of the party rooms. I gave one of my favorite fingers and went threw the other cameras. I looked back at the spot where Bonnie originally was and saw Chica gone. I looked up from my tablet and flashed my flashlight down the hallway. I saw Chica there holding a cupcake. I also noticed that she doesn't have her beak on.

Hunter: "How peculiar..."

(Bonnie's POV)

I woke up with the same thought as every other night. "Looks like there's another endoskeleton not following the rules. Better help him out…" I walked out to hear the end of a voice talking. I followed to its origin. "I should better not scare it. Not like last time." I decided to go in the vents. This time I was extra careful so I made no noises. At the end of the vent I saw it. It was so naked. It was even glitching. Just before I reached the end of the vent it saw me. I started getting up and it cursed. It was another rule broken! I had to help it. As soon as I got up it was gone. I only found one of the spares in here. Oh well, it must have ran off.

I walked away and noticed Chica is up.

Bonnie: "There's another naked one in here. Can you help?"

Chica: "Of course"

Chica walked toward the office where Hunter was.

(Hunter's POV)

Hunter: "How peculiar..." I instantly stop being so intrigued and put on the mask. I saw it come looking at me. I was breathing so hard with the Mask off that I couldn't stand it anymore. I forced it off me right as Chica started looking at my face. Right away I gave it both of my favorite fingers and then jumped into the vent. I was instantly crawling for my life. Strangely I didn't hear it coming after me. As soon as I came out from the other side I saw the face of Bonnie. I tried to turn back but couldn't due to the fact that the space was so small. As i saw Bonnies menacing hand reaching down toward me the chime of clock hit 6. Everything went black but soon returned to normal. Bonnie was gone. I got out of the vent and swiped off any dust on me. I checked my watch and noticed it said 6. "So they stop at 6 huh, interesting", I said in an intrigued voice. I got up and started to walk to the exit. I glance off to see the animatronics back in their place. Right before I reached the door it was opened before me. I noticed that is was Mr. Fazbear.

Fazbear: "You did a great job, I see that you're okay, see you tomorrow" , he said in a happy voice. I wanted to tell him off the animatronics but decided not to. I thought to myself that the other night guards must of already tried.

Hunter: I left the building only to come back 17 hours time I had some business to take care off.

Big chapter guys. I probably didn't do the animatronics POV too well but i'll try better next time. I want to see many reviews too thanks to all of you.


	3. Chapter 3 A Survivor?

**Yay chapter 3! I got 500+ views on this. It is amazing. Thank You everybody Merry Christmas. Due to lack of other activities i'm writing this chapter with a probable 2nd to get ready for future posting. Thank You TheOtherGuy1108 for your review. You're the only person who told me how i'm doing so far. I'll try to put more content into this.**

(11:40 at Night Hunter's POV)

Hunter: This day was simple. I arrived to get greeted by my boss. He acts so oblivious to what happens around. He leaves and now I have the whole building to myself.I began to walk around to do some more exploring.

Upon walking around I come across Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. I finally decide to "do my duties". I walk up to each of them and tape a piece of paper to each of their bodies. On Chica it say's "Idiot #1". On bonnie I had "Idiot #2". Finally on Freddy, I had "I'm with these idiots". I don't know why but I just broke out laughing.

I then think to myself that I should stop fucking around and continue looking around. After much thought I decide to go to the room with the box. It was the room that was the weirdest. There was plushies everywhere. They had plushies of each animatronic. They even had a gold one. I've never seen a golden freddy in here before. Looking away from them I started to open the box. Right before I could peek inside my watch started to beep. That was my cue to head back to my office. I quickly walked back, sat in my very uncomfortable chair, and waited for the voice message.

Phone: Uh, hello, hello? Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem! You're a natural!

Hunter: Yeah, I bet thats what you said to the last guy. And in fact I should pay more attention to these machines. I could of died due to your rambling. I began to check on the animatronics. All of them seem to stay in place. As I looked over the gisn box room I saw the circle where it says wind unwinding. Knowing that I now have a new job to do, I now have to begin ALWAYS PRESSING THAT STUPID BUTTON WASTING MY GODDAMN POWER. The very thought of what was in there sent chills down my spine.

Phone: Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the backroom...uh, those are from the previous location, and we just use them for parts now.

Hunter: "Oh yeah those" , I said while going to that camera. In that room named Parts & Services I noticed 4 older looking versions of the animatronics currently being I don't like what that the old Freddy was looking into the camera. This made me realize that they'll also be walking around trying to kill me. I quickly looked back over to check if the newer models was there. Chica was already gone.

Phone:The idea at first was to repair them...uh, they even started retrofitting them with some of the newer technology! But they were just so ugly, you know? And the smell...ugh. Uh, so the company decided to just go in a whole new direction, and make them super kid friendly!

Hunter: "SO YOUR TELLING ME THOSE CAN ALSO DETECT MY FACE! GODDAMNIT ALREADY!" I rushed over to reset the music box. It was almost empty when I saw it. I then checked on the cameras near me. I saw Chica, Bonnie, a mangled up animatronic with a fox type of face, and a what clearly seems to be a fox. "Well it is just my day" ,I said with a sarcastic voice.

Phone: Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole 'freddy head trick' should work on them too! So, whatever. Uh, I loved those old characters...uh, did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait...Foxy...OH YEAH, FOXY! Uhhh, hey listen, uh, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh...I'm not sure if the Freddy head trick will work on , if for some reason he activates during the night, and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, uh, just flash your light at him from time to time, those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights.

Hunter: "Just keeping talking man. Just keep wasting my time." I say while taking quick glance to look through the hallway and the vents. Nothing. I check the clock and it says 2:30.

Phone: You'd call it a system restart or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might wanna try that in any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might have carried over to the newer models too. Uh, one more thing, don't forget the music box! I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It's always...thinking that it can go anywhere. Uh, I don't think a Freddy mask will fool it. So just, don't forget the music box. Uh, anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem, uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!

Hunter: "Are you done yet?" I took a quick glance to reset the music box and the next moment I see an old version of Chica standing right infront of me. I instantaneously put on the Freddy helmet I just stood still as possible. After a few seconds it disappeared. I quickly check the hallway to see Foxy and the mangled fox looking through the doorway. I, remembering what the guy on the phone said, began flashing my light on and off at them. They eventually go away just in time for me to reset the music box.

I take another quick glance at the clock to see it says 4:10. I gave out I giant moan of disapproval. So loud I hear my voice come back at me through the hallway. That was stupid. At the same time I hear a banging sound from both vents. I quickly look in the cameras to see BB in the left and the Mangle (I decided to call it Mangle). Knowing how to deal with Mangle I would just flash my light at it but how do I stop BB? For a second I thought i could just keep the freddy helmet on and use the flashlight but as I tried that the helmet would just fall off. I eventually heard Mangle and started flashing at it and luckily it went away. Sadly BB came out and started laughing at me.

"Go away, go away goddamnit!", I said with pure anger. As soon as I tried to use my flashlight it didn't work. Right then I saw BB with it's left arm extended holding 2 double batteries. I casually look into my flashlight and notice that mine are gone. This just pissed me off. "Okay, just fuck you. Fuck you right in your your little mouth and stupid balloon". This was probably one of the worst things I could have said. With my new anger toward BB I give another quick glance toward the clock. I see it says 5:30.

I look into the giant box room that should hold this puppet thing and rewind the music box. Sadly to my health and probably to this establishment, the only thing I saw was a giant gaping robot mouth surrounded by red coming at me. At first I thought it was Foxy. unfortunately I was right. It's set of teeth came crushing down into my chest. I heard a couple of cracks and felt a deep pain in their. I lost my breath and I guessed I was bleeding heavily. Barely able to move i wasn't even able to get off the ground. I gave a loud groan which was followed with me laughing. Foxy grabbed my by my leg and started pulling me off into darkness.

Why was I laughing? I don't know why but the situation was just funny. These next words were probably not my own ,"HA HA, you finally got me. Hah it wasn't even that many days and yet i'm here already being pulled off to my death. HOW WONDERFUL!" I looked to side of me getting pulled away and I noticed the three animatronics I made fun of. I laughed right then saying, "It's still funny". They looked kind of pissed. Oh well i'm going to die sooner or later. I then see i'm getting pulled into Parts & Services. I just kept on laughing, "You know it's kind of ironic. The fact that you machines puts people into costumes. I don't know why that i'm not screaming or in terror. I'm so calm in all of this."

I then see a costume laid down on the table opened. I already know what's going to happen next. The fox lets go of me and up comes every animatronic into the room watching me. The new Freddy grabs me. I kept on talking stuff like I knew what was going on, "Go on do it, i'm waiting. IT'S NOT LIKE I'M ACTUALLY GONNA DIE FROM THIS!". At these words Freddy stopped moving for a second but then continues on. He lays me on top of the open suit and starts pushing me into it. My legs went first. The pain was so much yet I somehow ignored it. "I'm still alive here! Come on you can be nice. Finish your job" I said this giving a creepy face to all of them. They just kept on staring and Freddy just kept on pushing. Yup, there goes my arms and chest. I already began to feel my lungs fill up with blood. Freddy finally reaches for the helmet to finally conceal me in this suit. "Go on, do it, don't be a chicken" Right then he shoved the mask deep into my face with great force. I felt an extreme pain and I thought I died right then. One by one all of the animatronics left the room. Both old and new Chica stayed for a little bit longer than finally left. Looks like I pissed them off. As they left I just kept looking at the door.

"Wait, how am I here? How am I not dead?" This alone made me think of what just happened. Somehow I was able to get up easily standing. I was slowly starting to take off the suit. One by one the pieces came off covered in blood. How i'm still alive I had no idea. My lungs were no longer filled blood and all the cuts I had on me are now gone. I slowly started walking towards the door. I can hear noises coming from the otherside. When it came down to the helmet it was kind of hard. It was like it was stuck on something. As soon as I opened the door the helmet came off and bits of my flesh came off with it. I looked at it and just sighed, "Goddamnit".

As I looked up I see all of the animatronics walking toward looking at me. I don't know why but they kind of looked surprised. I dropped the helmet and it came crashing down onto the floor. That same moment the clock chimed 6 oclock. They all instantly started going back to their places. With my new found confusion I didn't freak out or started crying. I just started walking toward the exit. Once again the door open to the face of Mr. Fazbear. He looked at me with happiness that quickly changed to the state of being worried. Fazbear: "Oh my god, what happened? Are you ok?", he said in a worrying manner. I first looked at him with confusion myself but just changed to a blank stare. I walked past him toward the exit and on my way out I said in a pissed of voice, "You know".

**Yay chapter 3 is complete! I hope you guys like it. How did Hunter live. Is he really humaan. Find out in the future. I want plenty of reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Reaction

**Yay, 700+ views. I really love it guys. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed. I'm very sorry how the 3rd chapter was made out. I didn't notice when setting it up. I fixed it so if you didn't want to read it due to its setup it's better now. I've been having a lot of time recently due to my Xbox running out of gold membership and I don't want to buy 1 because of Christmas coming up. Now back to the story.**

(5:55 2nd Night Marionette POV)

Freddy: "A -a -a -another one helped back into it's s-s-s-suit. Good work e-e-e-everybody", he said in an excited voice.

Marionette: I was finally happy now that we got another one. Any second now his body will give out and he will die. I was waiting anxiously for him to be dead, yet he's not dead. Something was wrong. His wounds started to heal. He was regaining consciousness. I did not give him life yet his soul is repairing itself in his body. How is he alive? "He's not dead….." , I said in a surprised, quiet, deep voice.

Freddy: W-w-what do you mean father-r-r?, ", He replied in a confused manner.

Marrionette: The man was getting up now. It doesn't make any sense! He's taking off the suit! His body should be destroyed. He started walking toward the door. "HE'S NOT DEAD!", I said in a very aggressive manner. At that moment all of my children turned towards the door. Slowly walking towards it. Right then the man walked out the door still with the Freddy helmet on. I was shocked by what he did next. He yanked the helmet off and with it a giant bloodied hunk of metal. A piece of his brain came off and fell on the floor.

Hunter: "Goddamnit", he said like nothing bad has actually happened to him. I then sensed confusion between my children as they looked at him. He then looked up to see my children walking towards to him.

Marrionette: "KILL HIM ALREADY! FINISH YOUR JOB!", I screamed at them. They then started hesitantly started walking toward him. This human is not normal. The how was he able to survive? Is he even human? It was only a few steps they made before the clock chimed 6. Right away, everybody started going back to their spots. I stayed where I was in my box. I only wished he hadn't have this accursed music box reseted when Foxy got him. I could of seen him for myself. The very question of is he human kept going threw my mind. Look's like i'll have to wait for midnight again to find out.

**Yay, sorry for the short chapter though. I wanted to show the animatronics POV at Hunter's "revival". I hope you guys are liking this. Bring on the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5 Night 3, True Death?

**Wow 800+ views. I'm really loving this. I hope you guys are to. Last chapter was short so i'll try to make up for that. Lets begin.**

(11:00 Midnight Hunter POV)

There's nothing much I can say. I'm abnormal. I survived getting crushed and have a piece of my brain getting pulled out. Usually someone in my position would go insane but I managed. When I left the pizzeria I went to my doctor. After having a full scan he said I was perfectly fine. There was no damage to me anywhere. I sighed and went to sleep. I woke up at 10:30 and arrived at the pizzeria at 11:00. This place still creeps me out. Even without the animatronics. Oh well, time to get back to work.

I went inside to see everything where it should be. When I arrived in my office; however, there was a note on my desk. It says it was from Mr. Fazbear. It says, "Hey when I noticed you had 38% power left, I felt that you didn't need it. Tell me in the morning if your fine with that." I gave out a loud groan. "It's like this guy wants to kill me. Didn't he see me covered in blood?" I said this in an annoyed voice. Instead of waiting I walked around the pizzeria. When I went inside the Parts & Services I noticed the same empty Freddy suit all clean. I realized that it's for me.

Right as I left the room I locked the door. I knew it won't hold that long, but it's worth a try. I then went into the other rooms. I found BB standing where he always i. I gave him my favorite finger as I walked by. I then found the Mangle in another room. There was a sign next to it saying, "Take Apart Play Zone". "Poor thing" ,I said. I thought why I should care about it but then I guessed they had actual consciousnesses.

I finally walked into the puppet room and checked my watch. It says 11:40. With plenty of time I finally was able to see inside the box. In it was a black figure. Attached to strings, it thought it can't move. That thought quickly went away when I looked up to the ceiling. These strings was connected to a moveable pulley systems. I followed the system to wherever it went. It went straight to my office. This made me feel terrified. I wanted to disable it somehow. I went back into the room and cut the strings. I prayed it would work.

The next event that happened made my heart skipped a beat. I heard off into the distance a voice talking. It felt like it was familiar. I thought to myself, "The only voice here should be the guy on the phone, right?". I took a glance at my watch and saw it said 11:40. I said in a relieved voice, "Thank god". Sadly that relieving changed. I instantly remembered that it said 11:40 some time ago.

I ripped my watch off and looked at the battery slot. It was empty. I got pissed off and screamed, "FUCK YOU KID. CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!". Hearing my own words, I probably should have said that a different way. I opened the door just about to run to my office when I noticed all of the new animatronics standing from me only about 8 feet away. I then heard the banging of a door followed by a loud crash. That must of been the door I locked. With quick thinking I closed the door as soon as something crashed into it. With my back to it, trying to keep it closed I hoped for the best.

I then realized that i'm in the room with the puppet. I heard the music box's music playing. It must be going down. I looked around, running out of options, but unfortunately couldn't find anything that could of helped. I screamed, "FUCK YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE. WHY DO YOU KEEP FOLLOWING ME YOU FUCKING KIDS!?" I didn't realize my tone to them so the banging only got louder and stronger.

When I took a glance at the box, a golden suit with white dots for eyes appeared in front of it. I stopped breathing and remained still for as long as possible. The next moment it's head flew right at my face. Everything else was darkness.

(In an Unknown Place)

I woke up in pure darkness. I was in a small room with a light source somewhere. I got up and saw the light was coming from an old fashion video game. I walked to it and what it showed puzzle looked like some sort of building. In the top left it says, "Give gifts. Give life". In the building it showed some sort of masked black figure with 4 figures laying down. I assumed that those figures are dead. I move to each of the figures and presents appeared. The next time I went next to them the heads of the animatronics appeared on them. To me that was when I knew a lot. Those bodies were given life by this puppet thing and put into those animatronics. But then I realized that theres more than 4 animatronics in this building.

Right as I was about to go to the last body I somehow felt a presence. It was dark and evil. Instead of continuing the game I let go of the controls. The presence was getting closer. I don't know why but I backed away from the machine and starting runnning toward it. I felt that if I destroy the machine something will happen. I rammed into the machines, sparks flew everywhere, and the room went dark. Was that a good idea? Even I don't know.

(Back in the Pizzeria Somewhere)

I woke up in the pizzeria. Everything was hazy. I barely opened my eyes and I already saw a black figure was above me. It had some sort of mask on. I remembered it's probably the same figure in that game. I felt like I was being carried. In fact I was being pulled away. I was barely able to see that we're in the hallway towards the Parts & Services.

I gave out a moan feeling a pain in my chest. Just then, It stopped moving. It turned around and looked at me. I was barely able to look back at it. I was still not fully conscious. It must of thought that I was dead back then. It then continued pulled me, but now by my neck. I wasn't able to breath well. In fact I couldn't breath at all.

It now brought me into the Parts & Services room. I glanced at the room to see all of the animatronics. Their eyes were black with red dots. I saw the same suit that I was put into like last time. I began to laugh again, "So we are doing round 2 uh. How thrilling."

The puppet then threw me onto the table. I gave a loud thud following me to gasp for air. Slowly, all the animatronics grabbed me and placed me on top of the suit.

Hunter: Do you think I care? I'll just come back the next day" , I said this in a kind of a drunken stupor. My mind was still half awake.

The Marionette: "What are you?", it said in a deep, demonic voice.

Hunter: I began to laugh again. The animatronics started to push my legs into the suit. They stopped when they were done with the legs. "Just another man in purple" , I replied in a tired voice. This reply was probably wrong to say. The puppet rushed over to me, having all the animatronics back up, and started to choke me.

The Marionette: "WHAT ARE YOU?" , this time it said with anger. It then let go of me and had the animatronics push my arms in. Now I can barely move.

Hunter: "Even I don't know" I now am giving a sad face. I was about to cry. I don't care even more. I just wanted to die then. I felt no longer human. I then said, "Just kill me already".

The Marionette: "I'll do you one better". It said these words with humor. The idea of something better than death from this thing seemed scary to me. It then said, "I'll have a lot of fun with you". At these words I gave up. The puppet then did something to where my heart was and I felt a giant pain. Then he left the room. All the animatronics gathered around me and literally forced me into the suit. I felt my body getting destroyed. I knew I can't live from this.

Hunter: As I saw the puppet leave the room, with my final words I said, "See you tomorrow". It then stopped moving and turned to look at me. Those were the last things I saw. I felt the mask come down on me destroying my face. I felt my eyes pop out of my sockets. Blood spewed everywhere. Even my internal organs became external. Then darkness. With my last thought left I said in my mind, "It's time".

(The Marionette POV)

I wanted this man. I wanted to know everything about him. I wanted to know everything he knows. I wanted to know if he was human. Luckily for me Balloon Boy made it so much easy. He sabotaged his watch so the man couldn't tell the time. I will reward Balloon Boy somehow. He went into my room. It was so perfect. It was like it was destined for this night to happen.

When it was 12 it was already to late. I already had my children stop him from leaving. He was inside and so terrified. He was so scared it was beautiful. I then told Goldie to show him what I have done for my children. Every time he made fun of my children or insulted them, my anger grew more. It was like I wanted to destroy his mind with the truth.

Goldie the knocked him out and was holding him in death's hands. I then took his body and started carrying it to his end. Suddenly, Goldie went unconsciousness. What surprised me was that he woke up while I was taking him away. He somehow had beaten Goldie in his own realm. This really shocked me. I looked at him and saw he was looking back. What is he? That thought always went in my head. As a procation I held him by the neck so he can't try any other tricks.

I brought him side to his room of death. I wanted all of my children to see what was really going to happen. He then started to laugh. He must be insane.

Hunter: "So we are doing round 2 uh. How thrilling.", he said. Does he really think he can live through this. This just made me more angry so I threw onto his death bed. I had my children grab him and get him ready for his "Purification".

Hunter: Do you think I care? I'll just come back the next day" ,He said this like his life didn't care. This only made me more angry.

The Marionette: "What are you?", I said using my actual voice. I was completely fueled by rage at this point.

Hunter: He began to laugh again. I got my children to do his legs. They stopped when they were done with the legs. "Just another man in purple" , he replied in a tired voice. This made me mad so I choked him.

The Marionette: "WHAT ARE YOU?" , this time it said with anger. It then let go of me and had the animatronics push my arms in. Now I can barely move.

Hunter: "Even I don't know" He said this like he was going to cry. He had really give up all hope. He then said, "Just kill me already". This made me happy. I was finally going to have what I wanted.

The Marionette: "I'll do you one better". I said these words with humor. I was finally happy i'll have this one. I then said, "I'll have a lot of fun with you". In my head I was thrilled. Before killing him I had to curse him so he could not survive. I went over to him and shoved my hand into his when I placed the curse which will bound him to what he dies with. With satisfaction I had my children to finally add him to "The Family". I then decided to leave to let my children have their fun.

Hunter: He said, "See you tomorrow". These words made me feel a bit curious. I turned towards him. His facial expression was weird. I had never seen it before. When my children finished playing I felt him call out something in his mind. He said,"It's time". If only I knew what he was calling out to? Oh well, at least I have him.

**Yay, so many chapter in one day. Guys, I want reviews. ALOT OF REVIEWS. If you can do that I would love it. Oh yeah, I bet that FNAF 3 will come out on Christmas Day. If it doesn't i'll try to post 5 chapters in one day. Not on Christmas day though. Do you like the story. This is not the end. SPOILERS: I PLAN TO DO MY SECOND PART OF THIS STORY IN FNAF 1!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Same Guy?

**Yay. 1300+ views! I'm really love it. I want more reviews but since I posted like 2 or 3 chapters today, I should be more patient. I see that from the few of you that you love the story. Please report any problems or requests that you would like. If I find any good ones i'll try to implement them into the story. Now lets begin.**

(12 In the Morning ? POV)

I sat there thinking if I should really commit to this job. It would be a lot less stressful yet it would require more labor. I sat there pondering of what I should do. The next thing I hear was the ringing of my phone. I picked it up and answered.

?: "Hello, who is this?", I asked with curiosity. When I heard this voice it sounded so familiar.

Mr Fazbear: "It's me. Uh… Mr Fazbear, the owner of the pizzeria. This is Mike correct?" Upon hearing this I began to wonder why he called me back.

Mike: "Yeah, what do you want?, I replied.

Mr. Fazbear: "I was wondering if you want your job back. We, uh, found out that you didn't do any damage to the animatronics. Uh... i'm very sorry for what happened. I'll give you your full pay for this week to finish if you accept. On top of that i'll chip in an extra 20 bucks.

Mike: "Let me think about this for a minute ok?" ,I asked.

Mr Fazbear: "Sure go on. I'll wait." I was surprised to hear that he wanted to give me my job back. I'm was also happy that he finally realized that it wasn't my fault. It's the middle of the week so something must of happened. I bet that the currentnight guard must of died. That fool had a chance to leave. To bad for him.

Mike: "Okay, i'll have the job back" , I said sighing.

Mr Fazbear: "Perfect, just come at the usually time when you come for work." , he said with excitement. To tell the truth, even I don't know why i'm coming back.

(11:00 At Night ? POV)

?: "It's time". This voice echoed through my mind waking me from my sleep.

I instantly got up from my bed. Getting ready to go back to my god forsaken job. I quickly ate some food. I didn't bother combing my hair or anything. I got in my car and drove to the pizzeria. As I drove in the pizzeria I noticed something was not right. I saw Mr. Faz Bear talking with someone.

I pulled up and parked behind them. I got out and I heard them talking. I started walking towards them. I was completely confused. There should be no one else here at a time like this. Who is this guy? I barely was able to hear them talk.

Mr Fazbear: "So Mike, everything will be the same. The same hours and the same pay. You'll also get that 20 extra bucks as I promised. Is this good for you?"

Mike: "Yeah sure. You know, thanks for the job back", he said this in a casual voice. I was quickly angered by this. I WAS GETTING FIRED!

Hunter: I quickly went up from behind them and then I said, "What do you think you're doing?", in an angered voice. Mike was the first to turn around. He was confused when he heard me. He probably thought that I was acquainted to Mr Fazbear.

Mr Fazbear: When he turned around he became completely shocked at me. It was like he thought I was dead. "Woah, WHAT… H-H-Hunter. How did you get here?" , he said this being utterly shocked.

Hunter: "YOU FIRED ME DIDN'T YOU!", I screamed at him. I was very angry. He had to be firing me. I stood there with my anger expression waiting for an excuse.

Mr. Fazbear: At his point he became terrified. He knew something was wrong. He was acting like i'm not supposed to even be here at all. I was the last thing he'd expect. His strange reply was, "What are you?. I was shocked. His reply surprised so much much I gave him a perturbed face.

Just then a thought went through my head. A thought that was somehow not my own, "Think…..". At that moment the thought went through my head I somehow knew so much. I remembered everything of that night. I remembered the puppet. The game in the dark room. The stuffing… And most of all, what had happened at the last moment of… my death. I knew it all like I was there. Like I was the same person…..

Hunter: I grabbed him by his shirt. My expression was of pure hatred. I knew that he knew what had happened to "me". I screamed at him, "YOU'D BETTER LET ME KEEP THIS JOB… I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" pointing to the building. He got so terrified that I bet he pissed his pants. The thoughts that was going through his head must be erratic.

Mr. Fazbear: In a threatened voice he replied, "Keep it, I don't know how you're here but go ahead." He then ran off and left the area.

Mike: When I turned toward him he was completely oblivious to what happened. He asked he, "Who are you? And what just happened".

Hunter: I turned and looked him dead in the eyes. My eyes turned completely red with a black center. I said to him in a deep voice, "To much that you don't want to know". The information that awoken into my head recently had changed me.

Mike: "HOLY FU", he said but I quickly put a finger to his mouth. He got scared. I then signaled him to shut up. I walked away from him and into the restaurant. I could hear him run away. I opened the doors and with it came a giant squeak. I can't wait to see these kids faces when they see me.

Hunter: I walked up to my office straight away. I didn't want to give my voice away so I remained quiet. I had to stay completely human to not give away any "bad Impressions". I sat down and faced the wall behind me. I wanted to show my face with a surprise. I looked at my clock and it said 11:30. Now we play the waiting game.

**Yay chapter 6 is out. I hope you guys like it. I want more reviews please. I'd really like it. Report any problems.**


	7. Chapter 7 Night 4, Goodbye Children

**Wow... uhhhhhhh. (Walks out of the room and screams, "I DID IT MOM!") 2000+ views! I'm really love it. I want more reviews, MORE REVIEWS! Now lets begin.**

(Night 3 After Hunter Gets Stuffed The Marionette POV)

The Marionette: I'm so happy now that I have a new toy. It seemed different to the rest of my children. Well, other than the fact that they're children and he's not. I took him into my room so I can have privacy working. I layed him next to my bed(he giant present box) and then I delved into his mind. It was…. ugly. None of it seemed right.. The first thing that got me was that it's mind was strange on how it was able to think. The rationality of this man was… non human. As I looked deeper his mind it had many locked doors. So strong that they weren't even able to be opened by him. What is he? He certainly can't be human. But if he is, how can he regenerate?

This only gave me more questions to be answered. I soon started experimenting with his body. Stange, his body stopped regenerating. Even his soul has stopped fixing itself. On closer inspection, his soul was IN HALF!. I was extremely disappointed that he had only half his soul. This would make everything I do with him half has hard. I decided to leave the soul alone for now. That had to be looked into later. Right now I can't seem to do anything else until he's awake. Looks like i'll have to wait.

I brought him back to Parts & Services so he can be cleaned up tomorrow. I left and went back to bed. As I was going to sleep, I felt that I somehow missed something.

(Day 4, 1 hour before Hunter Arrives, Hunter's POV)

Hunter: I woke up to a still darkness. I couldn't see anything and I couldn't move. MY eyes were as heavy as weights. I felt like I was floating. I then heard a voice. It was calm and soothing, like a parent…

?: "You're safe here. You have no need to worry", it said in a calming voice.

Hunter: I knew I had everything to worry. I couldn't remember the last hour of my memory. It was very fuzzy. I replied in a confused way, "Where am I?". A few seconds after I felt a giant influence trying to get inside of me.

?: The voice said, "Your with your family". Upon hearing this I saw floating souls around me. Each with a figure of a child. I looked at them. Each of them had some visual representation of each animatronic in the building. I felt that each of them was like brother's and sisters to me. Before the voice's influence obtained complete control over me I heard a click in my head. That click was of a thought activating. A thought that made me remember that I never had a family. I never grew up with anyone, I never had parents, and most of all, I was never born…

At first I was terrified. I thought that the voice's influence was obtaining it's control over me. I felt the those newly obtained memories push me away. Bringing me into nothingness. I felt my brain get taken over. My own consciousness fading. Being replaced by a new one. Losing all control I barely looked at the other souls and what I saw was different. Instead of being of kids with a animatronic look they were all bloodied with black eyes with a red center. I felt that they were no longer had any relations. I knew that the voice was no parent. It was... a monster.

At that point the new thought completely took over. Instead of it being of the puppets control. Instead it was of the memories forever asleep Hunter's head. Those new memories changed him. It made him realize everything that happened. It made him remember that there is hope.

I felt the souls leave following by the voice. It was of anger. It tried to push itself into my newly developed mind. I was not ready. It began breaking open the locked doors within me. I was given no other option. I forced myself to seclude the consciousness I had left into the empty part of my soul. I cut off awareness with everything around me. I made myself impenetrable to any outside forces. I now had to wait. Alot of my knowledge had been stolen from me. With me falling in a deep slumber while the evil tries to break in all I had was my "other".

(11:50, Night 4, Hunter's POV)

I waited in my chair facing the wall. The entire time I was there I was thinking endless thoughts. So fast that I had to stop. Blood began to pour out my nose. A human can only think so much at one time. I remembered the spare mask I brought with me. It wasn't an animatronic mask but instead just a black facial cover. I had it because I wanted them to know I wasn't an animatronic but have them not know who I was. I began to hear the phone ringing signaling the time becoming 12. The voice on the phone started. Right before he could say a single word, I muted the call. I already knew much more than him.

I grabbed the spare Freddy helmet and threw it across the hallway. After a few clings it stopped making a single noise. I began to hear the occasional voices of the animatronics such as laughter. I put on my mask. They then stopped making noises. I felt them getting closer with every movement. They were all there. It's like they were in a hurry. They were only a few feet from my desk. They knew a night guard was here and that I knew they were here.

?: "Save Them" This voice was as clear as anything.

Right before they were about to pounce me I made a bold move on instinct. I instantly jumped into the vents. I was so fast that they're reactions wasn't fast enough. I was crawling with such speed.

I heard some banging behind me telling me one came after me. I sensed everyone else going around into the party room ahead. I already made it out before they got in. I barely ran out of the party room before one of them grabbed me. I ran at full speed toward the second hallway. I threw whatever I came across with and threw it on the floor. I once again barely made it into the second hallway and closed the door. I then ran toward the end of the hallway into the game room. I locked that door and looked for the nearest object. It was a video game machine. I pushed it with much force and knocked it down at the door barricading it. I already began to hear banging from the door. The machine didn't even move an inch.

I turned around to see BB looking straight at me. It was already laughing at me. Due to my hatred toward it I ran at it and punched it. The blow was immense. The lights in its eyes shattered. BB fell to the floor twitching. I then began to hear banging in the vents above me. I looked to see the outline of a bunch of mangled cables in there.

?: "Save Him" The same voice appeared telling me what to do.

I already began to run to the puppet room. I knew what had to be done. I rammed into the door breaking it into a bunch of splinters. With it came my mask I was wearing. I felt that I hit some figure and we both fell to the ground. With my adrenaline I instantly got up to see the black outline of the figure. I then realize it was the puppet. It then got up and when it looked at my face It backed away. I glanced around the room to see a lifeless Freddy animatronic on the ground. I knew that apart of me was in there, and that I had to get to it.

Marionette: "IMPOSSIBLE", it said with much confusion and shock. It moved with such speed it was crazy. "HOW ARE YOU HERE!?".

Hunter: I stood straight and started to walk over to the Freddy suit. Every step the suit and I started to glow brighter. I replied in a straight manner, "I'm here to save some kids". I was right over the suit and we were both as bright as the sun. I began to put my finger towards when the puppet screamed at me.

Marionette: "NOOOOOOOOOOO" it screamed with anger. It tried getting over to me to stop me but the light I was giving off was like a shield. The puppet only got knocked back.

Hunter: The moment I touched the suit was when the entire pizzeria was filled with light. An EMP light orb began filling the city. The entire city went into a blackout. After the giant orb of light dissipated I became something different. My split souls combined into one revealing what was my purpose… I was to help.

I saw myself in the room. The puppet on the floor. It must be unconscious. I can't help him until I help the others. I walked to see a dirty mess. Every single animatronic in the building was on the floor not moving. One by one, I went to each of them touching them. Everyone I touched glowed and the soul in each one left their jail cells. I saw them, and they were beautiful. They were flying up to the heavens crying. Crying tears of joy. The only kids left to save were the first 5. Their pain was immense.

My job was almost complete when the most disastrous thing could have happened. There was a loud bang and I felt a metal object go threw my head. It was a bullet. I am only able to survive non-humans. This was from a human. I started falling to the floor losing all consciousness. My vision became blue. Through the blue static of my vision I saw the head of security. It was the man that started it all. I was able to hear his few words he said, the words that scared me for as long as I existed. Those accursed words were, "You Can't".

With my job unfinished, with me being dead, I still existed. I only had to wait until I was resurrected. Until I can really help those who suffered the most.

**YEAH WE DID. PART ONE OF MY STORY IS DONE. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. Hunter got killed before he can finish his job. He wasn't able to save all the children. The head of security killed him. Now he'll have to save them in FNAF 1 ! There will be an epilogue to this so it isn't technically over yet.**


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**The actual part 1 finale for my Is He Human series. Sorry for kinda rushing the ending in the last chapter. I didn't notice until someone pointed it out. Here's we go!**

(In the Pizzeria, After Hunter Gets Shot)

-The Purple Man: "You can't", he said with a blank stare at the now dead Hunter. He then looks at all the animatronics. They were all so beautiful. His creations are so perfect. He wants to do it again but to a man is ugly. "Oh my beauties, you should be happy that I saved you all". He gives out a quiet laugh which then breaks into an uncontrollable laughter. "THE ARTWORK IS A MASTERPEICE!" He continues to laugh and falls onto the floor. His mind was breaking. He gets back up and walks into the prize room. In it he sees the puppet on the floor. "You were my first. You are my worst". He always hated the puppet. He was sloppy and rushed to much. He grabs the puppet and puts it back into it's box. He then winds the music box and let it sets. He leaves the room and on his way out he says, "Be a good boy and stay, stay and never come out". As soon as he leaves the room he turns to find a handful of police officiers with their guns aiming at him. He puts his hands up and is taken into custody.

(The Next Day on The News)

-The pizzeria closed after that event. With the man that goes by the name of Hunter killed by the psychopath, the head of security of the place, the pizzeria was forced to close down. All of the new animatronics were scraped with only the old ones kept. A quote was given by the owner of the pizzeria, "It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday, even if it is with a much smaller budget", CEO of Fazbear Entertainment.

-Hunter: I watched the news. My visions was still very blue thanks to that accursed man. When I heard that some of the animatronics were being scrapped I was happy. Those cells should never hold another soul. Hearing that he'll reopen I knew I will be back. But before that, I must remove this curse. END OF TRANSMISSION.

Yay the ending to the first part is over. With 2.4k veiws you guys made me very happy. I still wonder ho w people from other nations read this. Probably with a translator. I'm going to enjoy my Christmas Break but maybe I will give out a gift. A gift of a story. Check out my Hunter's Diary series for Hunter's response in other realms. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
